the_fictional_tv_channels_stations_wikifandomcom-20200214-history
Freemont
Freemont '''is an American English-language Free-to-air television network owned by Studio Networks. It is the English-language flagship property the company. Freemont's content is primarily aimed to the young adult audience between the ages of 18-34, and consists of action, comedy, drama, sci-fi, mystery, suspense, and reality series. Freemont's studios and offices are located in Houston, Texas. History Edit Freemont's roots trace back on January 7, 2001, when its predecessors The National Entertainment Network (or NEN) and Ocho America merged together to create the said network. Studio, then known as RB Media, stated that the new network will be aimed to the Young Adult audience, primarily to adults who are in college or a university. During this time, Freemont was owned by a joint venture of RB Media and NBCUniversal (each respectively owned a 50% stake), until 2013, when NBC sold its share to RB. Programming EditAs of September 2019, Freemont owns 13 original series. They are categorized by the genres mentioned above. '''CURRENT PROGRAMMING: Original: Edit *'Abigail's Kitchen (Comedy) '- A sitcom which stars Genesis Rodriguez as Abigail Lopez, a woman from Brooklyn who has a huge dream of becoming a celebrity chef with the help of her brother Jayden, her best friend Monica, and Monica's brother, Kevin. *'Always With You, Penelope '- For almost 11 years, Natalie Miller, using a false identity named Penelope Mendoza, has been illegally living in Mexico with her younger sister and their mother. Their mother murdered their father over an infidelity, and fled to Mexico to avoid the crime. She forced her daughters to come along with her. *'Catalina and Blake (Drama) '- Set in Georgia 1856, a young slave by the name of Catalina works for a cigar manufacturer named Moses Breshears. She and his son, Blake, fall in love with each other, and must hide their relationship from his family. *'CSI: Houston (Mystery/Crime) '- Part of the "CSI" ''series, it follows the work of forensic scientists as they unveil the circumstances behind mysterious deaths all around Houston, Texas. *'Devious Maids (Drama/Comedy) '- An original series from Lifetime, Devious Maids was revived by Freemont and continues on about what happened to Marisol and why she ditched her wedding. *'Life After Dustin (Drama/Mystery) - After a teenage boy named Dustin dies in a car crash, his five well-known friends must move on with life without him, but they soon reveal the dark secrets of his past, which he never told anyone about them. *'Loving Tanner (Drama) '- Mariela's parents are killed in a plane crash leaving her and her younger sister, Katia, orphans. Their parents estate is divided equally among the girls, but at the reading of the will, the family is surprised to learn of the existence of a life insurance policy for one million dollars. They're even more surprised when they learn who the sole beneficiary of that policy is. While the family squabbles over what to do about the policy, Mariela decides she's going to take over the administration of her family's business: a successful garage, where she finds more than she bargained for when she meets and falls in love with a mechanic named Tanner who just happens to be the son of her long-time nanny, Kristen. *[https://fictionaltvstations.fandom.com/wiki/No_Fear_of_the_Truth '''No Fear of the Truth]' (Action/Drama) '- The series revolves around Kyle, an urban hero, who has a Vlog, that he uses anonymously, under the pseudonym "Elyk", his cybernetic identity, with which he identifies himself to protect those who have been victims of some injustice. *'Shade of the Past (Drama) '- The story begins with the births of Kendra and Dylan, who will live an intense love story in their adulthood. Before their births, the infidelity between Victoria (Dylan's mom) and Jackson (Kendra's "dad") breaks out. Albert, Victoria's husband, finds out about it, leading to Victoria killing him cold-blooded. In addition, she will be pregnant by Jackson, something that will not forgive his wife, Cynthia (who, coincidentally, had an affair with Albert and its pregnant by him.) *'The Challenge: 4 Elements (Reality/Competition) '- A reality sports competition, having Milla Jovovich as the host. The series starts off with 32 participants, divided into 4 teams of 8 members. Contestants must compete in various circuits of physical and mental tests so that only one can win the jackpot of $500,000. *'The Imposter (Drama) '- In this adaption from the Mexican telenovela "La Usurpadora", "The Imposter" revolves around a pair of twin brothers named Kevin and Kane, who were separated when they were young. Kane is forced to act as a "replacement" for his wealthy twin who wants to temporarily leave his wife and kids to enjoy a life of luxury with multiple lovers. *'The (Wild) Fan (Comedy) '- This sitcom revolves around the life of a famous soap opera actor and his "crazed" faithful follower who is his number one fan. *'Without Breasts There Is No Paradise/The End of Paradise (Action/Drama/Suspense) '- Adapted from the Telemundo series "Sin Senos No Hay Paraiso", the series follows an attractive young prostitute who desires to have massive breast implants in order to attract a rich cocaine smuggler. The series was renamed "The End of Paradise" for its 8th and final season, which premiered on August 23, 2019. Acquired: Edit *'2 Broke Girls' *'Dance Moms' *'Friends' *'Gomer Pyle, U.S.M.C.' *'Hart of Dixie' *'Mom' Related Services Edit 'Freemont App' Edit The Freemont App allows viewers to watch episodes from their favorite shows for free. It also allows viewers to watch the national feed live on their portable devices. This service was merged by the Freemont-on-Demand and Freemont NOW apps. 'Freemont Rewind' Edit Freemont Rewind is an online streaming service that holds the previous shows that aired on the network and on NEN..